


Love's Wrath Pt. 1

by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)



Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, F/F, Kalex, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Super Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina
Summary: Alex talks to Eliza at Thanksgiving, Alex confronts Kara who has a secret and Clark Makes a costly mistake.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678717
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Love's Wrath Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone.
> 
> I hope you enjoy part 4 of the series.
> 
> Part 5 will be in the works soon
> 
> Best wishes  
> Tina

2 Weeks Later:

Alex had not yet revealed herself to the city as Supergirl’s partner, instead she was hesitant and more importantly she wanted to spend time romantic nights in with Kara, J’onn had been playing Supergirl some nights alone to allow Kara a break to spend romantic nights in with Alex, she and Alex had waited far too long to be together and Kara wasn’t going to let Supergirl get in the way.

She had asked once why Alex had not yet taken up her role as Supergirl’s partner but Alex replied that she wasn’t ready, plus her mother didn’t know about what she did or the fact that her and Kara were together as more than sisters, more than best friends but together as lovers, as girlfriends… as partners in everything and Alex wanted to tell her mother first because she didn’t want to wait.

It was thanksgiving and Alex was sitting in the apartment with a bottle of beer in her hands, she had promised to stop with the alcohol but Kara decided a compromise was in order, Alex could drink alcohol but only on special occasions such as thanks giving, Christmas, birthdays, anniversaries and other major events.

Kara returned home after doing her patrol and she smiled as she her eyes landed on the woman she loves, Alex looked at her and smiled back as she got to her feet “What time is mom due to arrive?” Alex asked as she gazed at Kara, standing there in a plaid shirt, jeans and boots.

Kara walked towards the bedroom “She’ll be arriving in about 10 minutes” she replied as she headed to the bedroom “I need to get changed” she said.

Alex smirked as she pulled Kara back into her arms, holding Kara flush against her body Alex kissed Kara with all the passion she had, pouring everything into the kiss as she held Kara close to her, Kara moaned into Alex’s mouth as she kissed back, their tongues sliding and circling one another as Alex’s hand slid downwards and grabbed Kara’s ass causing a gasp to erupt from Kara.

Grinning like an idiot Alex giggled as she gazed at Kara “How about we cancel tonight and I can make you scream my name again” she said.

Blushing heavily Kara playfully nudged Alex “Because your mother will be here soon and it’s thanksgiving” she said “Though if you behave tonight then I’ll do that thing you like so much” Kara said with a suggestive tone in her voice as she wiggled her eyebrows at Alex as she brought a hand up and made Alex watched as she sped up her hands until she caused it to vibrate.

Alex swallowed heavily “Really?” she asked hopefully.

“Really” Kara replied with a grin on her face.

Backing away Alex raised both hands in surrender “I vow to be on my best behavior” she said.

“Okay, can you go to the store and pick up the pie please?” Kara asked as she turned and headed to the bedroom.

Throwing a mock salute Alex smiled “Consider it done M’lady” she replied.

Smirking at her girlfriend Kara slapped Alex’s ass as Alex walked to the balcony and with a kiss Alex flew off into the sky as Kara headed back to her bedroom and got changed, it took about 9 minutes because Alex had to make a quick stop off at a bank heist, she never stopped long enough to be seen, just moving at super speed to take down all 4 bank robbers before going to get the pie and flying home.

Landing on the balcony Alex looked at her watch and saw she had a minute left before her mom arrived, setting the pie box down Alex called out “Kara, I got the pie” she announced “You okay?” she asked.

“I’m fine, just finished in the shower and just getting dressed” Kara called back.

Smiling to herself Alex turned and she made her way over to the fridge and she yanked it open, grabbing a beer Alex closed the fridge door and she opened the beer she had grabbed from the fridge, she could hear her mother coming up in the elevator with her super hearing, her own heart slamming against her ribcage, she was terrified about what her mother was going to say.

The sound of Kara clearing her throat behind her made Alex smile, turning to face her girlfriend her voice got caught in her throat as soon as her eyes landed on Kara, standing before her was Kara wearing a blue floral backless dress that came down to her thighs and wearing matching heals, Alex swallowed heavily as Kara stood there with her hair curled down and her glasses resting on the bridge of her nose.

Seeing her girlfriends reaction Kara giggled “You like?” she asked as she stood there.

Alex’s eyes glowed as her breathing became heavier, her eyes heating up but she managed to control herself and she shook herself before nodding her head as she gazed at Kara, soon she glared at Kara “Seriously, you trying to kill me?” she asked.

Snickering Kara shrugged “Consider it a lesson in self-control” Kara replied “A lesson I had to learn when I saw you in that dress you wore for Maggie” Kara stated.

Shivering at the images inside her head, none of them innocent as she thought about Kara’s thighs on either side of her head whilst moaning and screaming her name whilst Alex was tong… never mind” shutting off the images inside her own head Alex could barely contain herself as she gazed at Kara, wanting nothing more than to take Kara to the bedroom and ravish her brain out and make Kara scream louder than silver banshee.

Kara walked past her but planted a kiss on her cheek before she made her way to the door.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Kara opened the door and smiled “Hey Eliza” Kara greeted as she pulled Eliza into a hug.

“Hey Kara, Hey Alex” Eliza greeted as she hugged Kara tight before hugging Alex tight, narrowing her eyes Eliza pilled back “Whoa, have you been working out?” she asked Alex.

Alex cleared her throat “Something like that” she replied though her eyes were struggling to keep off Kara’s legs, this was torture for Alex and wow was Kara going to pay for it tonight.

Kara, Alex, Eliza and J’onn were gathered around the dinner table, it was just the 4 of them together, Eliza and J’onn was talking and Alex was sitting there with Kara holding her hand under the table, Alex was trembling at the thought of telling her mother everything that had happened, soon J’onn had left and returned home though he gaze Alex and Kara a hug before he left.

Once he was gone it was just Eliza, Kara and Alex left, Eliza sat on the couch and looked at her daughter “It’s okay you know” she said “I know everything” she admitted.

Alex looked confused and swallowed heavily “Uh… how do you mean?” she asked.

“I know you made yourself Kryptonian, I know what you did to Lena, Lex and Lillian Luthor” Eliza replied as she turned her gaze to Alex.

Alex looked stunned “How… How did you know?” she asked.

“Because I had a visit last week from Clark, he was pretty pissed off with you and Kara” Eliza revealed “He discovered that you had used the molecular chamber at the fortress”

Lowering her head “Mom… I wanted to be the one to tell you” Alex said, pissed that Clark had done it.

Eliza nodded her head “I know you did Alex” she answered “But what I don’t know is why you sentenced 3 people to the Phantom Zone?” she asked.

Alex looked to Kara who was at work in the kitchen, with a loving smile Alex turned to Eliza and explained what happened the day of Jeremiah’s funeral, being yanked 5 years into the future, discovering that in the future she was Kryptonian, discovering that Kara had died at the hands of Lena who had become a human/Kryptonian hybrid, by the end Eliza was nodding her head before she grabbed her wine and took a big gulp “So… you did it to protect Kara” she said.

Alex nodded her head “Yes” she replied.

“Good” Eliza replied, she didn’t agree with Clark about his displeasure in what Alex had done, Kara’s life was in danger and Alex did what she had to, to protect the woman she loves “You really love her, don’t you” she said with a smile.

“You know?” Alex asked, unable to believe that her mother knew.

Eliza laughed “Of course I know, it’s pretty obvious because of the way you both are looking at one another” she replied.

Smiling to herself Alex gazed at Kara, their eyes briefly meeting and Kara bit her lip and blushed as Alex gazed at her, Eliza snickering at her daughter’s dumb lovestruck gaze before she placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder “I’m proud of you” Eliza said, Alex leaned in and hugged her mom tight as Eliza smiled and held Alex in her arms, soon Kara was yanked into the hug by Alex and she sank into the embrace as Alex kissed her cheek.

She had spent every day since her and Kara got together worrying that Eliza wouldn’t accept them being together.

She was so glad to be wrong.

2 Weeks Later:

Kara returned home from work and found Alex standing in her kitchen looking furious, Kara looked confused as she stood there, Alex came around from behind the counter and kept her glare on Kara “Is there something you want to tell me?” she asked.

Kara looked confused “Uh… no?” she replied though it came off as more of a question than an answer.

“Oh really, so you want to explain to me why you didn’t tell me you were fired?” Alex demanded.

Kara lowered her head “I… I didn’t want to tell you, I was ashamed” she said.

“What happened?” Alex demanded as she placed her hands on her hips “What happened and where have you been if not at work?” she asked.

“In the part, sitting on the bench” Kara answered.

“So for the past 9 days, you’ve been sitting in the park?” Alex asked in sheer disbelief “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kara shrugged, keeping her head hung low “I… I didn’t want you to blame yourself” she said.

“Blame myself… why would I…?” Alex came to a stop “Kara, is there something you want to tell me?” she asked, Kara looked at Alex and shook her head, Alex stepped closer “Kara!!!” her voice was more firmer now, she wasn’t going to let this go.

“The bank heist on thanksgiving” Kara replied “There was a CatCo News camera man there taking pictures, one of the pictures he took was of a blur speeding inside the bank and then speeding back out” Kara explained.

Alex shook her head “Okay, still not sure as to why you got fired though” she said.

Kara exhaled heavily “He enhanced the picture of the blur leaving the bank, Alex… the picture he snapped got a pretty damn good luck at you” she revealed.

Dread pooled inside Alex as she stood there “What did you do?” he asked.

Kara swallowed heavily “When the photographer revealed the picture to us, my boss demanded that we do a full front-page picture” she revealed “You said you wasn’t ready so I… I destroyed the picture and all the back-ups by… using my heat vision on the servers” she revealed.

“Oh Kara” Alex whispered as she pulled Kara into her arms “You were fired for protecting me” she said.

“You’ve protected me for so long baby… at least I could do is protect you” Kara replied.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex asked “And hold on, why didn’t you speed out of there before you were discovered” she asked.

“Because… somebody needed to take the blame and I would gladly admit to murder if it meant protecting you” Kara replied as she stared at Alex.

Alex’s heart melted as she pulled Kara into her arms and kissed her, pouring all her passion and love into the kiss before holding Kara as the blonde burst into tears in her arms, Alex nodded her head firmly as she made her choice, Kara loved her job at CatCo News and didn’t deserve to be fired for protecting her, Alex decided to make a call but first, she held Kara until Kara fell asleep.

Once Kara was fast asleep in bed, Alex returned to her own apartment and dialed the number, the call was answered after 3 rings followed by Cat Grant’s voice coming through the phone “Hello”

“Hello Miss Grant, it’s Alex Danvers… Kara’s girlfriend” Alex replied.

“Wow, you both finally got your heads out of your asses huh?” Cat replied “How is Kara doing?” she asked.

“She is not doing well” Alex replied “Kara’s been fired from CatCo News” she revealed.

“What?” Cat replied though with a deadly growl, Kara had been fired from CatCo… whoever fired her was going to pay dearly “Tell me everything” she said.

Alex nodded her head and explained everything to Cat.

Cat promised to help Kara get her job back.

The following morning:

Kara awoke in her bed, moaning as she rolled over onto her side and smiled when she saw the note on her bedside table _‘love you Kara… Always’_ Kara sighed heavily as she climbed out of bed and headed into the kitchen, she grabbed her cell phone and saw that she had 2 missed calls from her old boss at CatCo News, Kara looked at the message her old boss left and she was asked to back in.

Dumping her cell phone on the table Kara made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee before she made her way over to the couch, she didn’t know why she was called back in, a part of her was worried that they had managed to salvage the picture of Alex in her super suit, walking into her bedroom after finishing her coffee Kara returned to the living room fully dressed in jeans, shirt and a cardigan, tying her hair back into a pony tail and slipping on her glasses she grabbed her keys and headed out.

CatCo News:

Arriving at CatCo News with a smile, Kara made her way up in the elevator and the elevator came to a stop once it reached the bullpen of CatCo News, Kara stepped off the elevator and she headed to her bosses office, or ex-bosses office considering she was fired from her job for destroying the server s containing the picture of Alex in her super suit, opening the door and poking her head in Kara looked at the chair, the back of the chair was blocking Kara’s view of who was sitting in the seat.

“Hello” Kara greeted nervously.

Soon the chair span around and Kara’s face lit up “Miss Grant?!” she cheered.

Cat smiled, only because there was nobody else in the office besides her and Kara right now “Good to see you Kara” Cat replied.

“What are you doing here?” Kara asked “I thought you wanted to spend more time with Carter” she said.

“Well I am back for today… apparently you got fired” Cat said.

“How… How did you know?” Kara asked confused.

“Nothing happens in this building without me knowing about it… this time it was your girlfriend” Cat admitted.

Kara’s expression morphed into the dopiest grin ever at the mention of her girlfriend “Alex called you” she said.

Cat nodded her head “She did, she told me everything including why you did it” she said.

Kara lowered her head “I just wanted to keep her safe” she said “She wasn’t ready to reveal herself”

Smiling to herself Cat replied “Understandable” she said “Only you would get yourself fired to protect somebody” she laughed “But… you have your job back” she admitted.

Kara looked shocked “Wait… what?” she asked confused.

“That’s right… you got your job back” Cat replied.

“But… how?” Kara asked confused, she wasn’t expecting to get her job back.

“Well with agent Mulder’s help… and with your friend Toymaker Jr’s help” Cat admitted “We convinced the idiot that fired you that the whole thing was a mechanical problem, faulty wiring” she explained.

“You had Winn and Alex fake evidence to get me my job back?” Kara replied looking at Cat in sheer disbelief.

“Yeah… I did” Cat replied with a smirk.

Kara let a tear fall as she lowered her head “Thanks” she replied, Cat rose to her feet as she walked over to Kara, with a smile Cat pulled Kara into a hug and held her tight and Kara hugged her back, after a moment they pulled apart Kara looked at Cat before she smiling bright “Thank you” she said.

“One more thing… I’ve made changes” Cat said “I’ve put this place in far more capable hands” she said.

Kara narrowed her eyes confused as Cat grabbed her coat and back before looking at Kara with a smirk “Enjoy the office” she said before walking out, Kara looked confused as she turned around and looked around the office, walking over to the desk Kara saw the name on it _‘Kara Danvers’_ Kara stared at the name on her desk for a while before she heard something behind.

Kara beaming bright Kara assumed it was Alex and she turned around but instead she got hit across the head hard, she hit the ground hard and was knocked out.

In the meantime:

Alex in the DEO when Clark dropped in “Hello Alex” he greeted, folding his arms as he glared at her.

Sighing heavily Alex turned to Clark “What do you want Clark?” Alex demanded as she glared at him.

“Oh… I just wanted to let you know that I managed to pry Lena, Lex and Lillian from the Phantom Zone” Clark revealed.

Alex’s heart stopped, blood draining from her face she rose to her feet “What?!” she demanded.

“I’m sorry Alex, but I refuse to keep humans imprisoned in the phantom zone” Clark replied.

Alex screamed as she punched him hard sending him smashing through the wall and out into the command center, blood spilling from his nose as Alex in a panic focused her super hearing for Kara.

It didn’t take long but all she heard was Lena’s sickening chuckle and the sound of Kara choking.

“KARA!!!” Alex screamed as she blasted up off the floor and smashed through the roof of the DEO, changing into her super suit as she launched out of the DEO.

Clark had better hope that Alex got to Kara in time.

Or Alex was going to make him pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this part of the series.
> 
> Looking forward to hearing your comments.
> 
> Best wishes  
> Tina


End file.
